The overall objectives of the Phase II effort are to develop additional antibodies against cyclic nucleotides (including cCMP) to compliment the antibodies generated during the fulfillment of prototype non-isotopic immunoassays for the measurement of cyclic nucleotides, and to complete the development of the assays in collaboration with BAbCO's Phase III partner (Boehringer Mannheim).